nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Organization
The Organization(or the Org for short) was founded by Maleficent in order to destroy all good and take over every universe in existence. They are an ever growing group of villains with a large range of powers, abilities, and weapons. They tend to call upon each other to destroy their enemies or other evil crimes. The only known ways to join the Org is to be invited, take an interview, or serve a villain already in the Org. It is apparent you can join otherwise as Zim failed his interview, did not get invited, or work for another villain, but he is still a member. It is unknown how to do this though. The Org's HQ is a massive (metropolis-size) castle in a parallel, dystopian version of the REAL world 20 years into the future. The Castle hovers above the wastelands, which are filled with all sorts of ferocious monsters the Org have collected from various dimensions. The World Destroyer is located below the castle. Members Note: 'Not all villains may be listed. This list contains villains of which I am familiar with. But don’t let the limited number of villains fool you. The Organization still consists of every single animated villain that has ever been made, and then some! 'LEADER Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Padro Lodo (OC. Created specifically for Ultima) 'Inner Circle' (The Inner Circle is in the works. It is composed of 19 different villians. Just 4 more villians left) Jafar (Aladdin) Hades (Hercules) Blackbeard (One Piece) The Major (Hellsing) Aizen (Bleach) Tobi/Madara/No Name (Naruto) Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) Megatron (Transformers... There should be a vote to which is the coolest incarnation) Killbane (Saints Row the Third) Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Sho Minamimoto (The World Ends with You) Medusa (Soul Eater) Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) 'Big Four' Emperor Doviculous (Brutal Legend) General Lionwhyte (Brutal Legend) Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) Dr. Animo (Ben10) 'Harbingers' Pete (Kingdom Hearts, Classic Disney Cartoons) Hamsterviel (Lilo & Stitch) Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) Sartana of the Dead (El'Tigre) Kevin 11 (Ben10) Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Dozu, Zaku, and Kin (Naruto) 'The Brotherhood of Blood' (An Elite team formed by Lodo to hunt down and capture Numericals) Alejandro (Total Drama: World Tour) Gideon Gordon Graves (Scott Pilgrim) Kyle & Ken Katayanagi (Scott Pilgrim) Roxie Richter (Scott Pilgrim) Todd Ingram (Scott Pilgrim) Lucas Lee (Scott Pilgrim) Matthew Patel (Scott Pilgrim) General Victor Sarrano (Bulletstorm) Biowulf (Generator Rex) Skalamander (Generator Rex) 'The Four Loser Teams' 'The Sucky Alliance ' Controlfreak (Teen Titans) Zim (Invader Zim) *GIR Toilenator (Codename: Kids Next Door) Kilgore (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Box Ghost (Danny Phantom) 'Team Pork Power ' Chuckles the Silly Piggy Dr. Doofenshmirtz Jack Spicer Glowface Abis Mal 'League of Evil ' Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Ultimoose Smoke Pondscum The Puffin ''LEAGUE OF SUPER EVIL! '' Voltar! Dr. Frogg! Red Menace! Doomageddon! 'Other Members (In Alphabetical Order by Show/Movie/Video Game):' '101 DALMATIANS' Cruella DeVille Horace and Jasper 'ALADDIN' Jafar 'ALADDIN: THE SERIES' Abis Mal The All Muddy Amin Damoola Arbutus Aziz Ayam Aghoul Caliph Kapok Dominus Tusk Khartoum Malcho Mechanicles Mirage Mozenrath Nefir Saleen Sootinai 'ALADDIN AND THE FORTY THIEVES' Sal'uk 'ALICE IN WONDERLAND' Queen of Hearts 'ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN' Carface 'AMERICAN DRAGON: JAKE LONG' Chang Dark Dragon Huntsboys #88 and #89 Huntsman 'AN AMERICAN TALE' Warren T. Rat 'AN AMERICAN TALE: FEIVEL GOES WEST' Cat R. Waul 'ANASTASIA' Rasputin 'AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER' Azula Ozai 'BALTO' Steele 'BATMAN' Bane Black Mask Calender Man Catwoman Clayface Deadshot Firefly Harley Quinn Man Bat Mr. Freeze Hugo Strange Hush The Joker Killer Croc Killer Moth The Mad Hatter Maxie Zeus The Penguin Posion Ivy Prometheus Ra's al Ghul The Riddler Scarecrow Solomon Grundy Two-Face The Ventriloquist and Scarface Zsasz 'BEAUTY AND THE BEAST' Gaston 'BEAUTY AND THE BEAST: THE ENCHANTED CHRISTMAS' Forte 'BEN 10' Charmcaster Circus Freaks Clancy Dr. Animo Forever Knights Ghostfreak Hex Kevin 11 Sublimino Vilgax 'BEN 10: ALIEN FORCE' Darkstar The Highbreed 'BEST ED' Ed Mr. Thirsty Mme. Fluffe The Kitten Twins 'THE BLACK CAULDRON' The Horned King 'A BUGS LIFE' Hopper 'BUZZ LIGHTYEAR OF STAR COMMAND' Zurg 'CATS DON’T DANCE' Darla Dimple Max 'CHIP 'N DALE RESCUE RANGERS' Aldrin Klordane Fat Cat Professor Nimnul 'CINDERELLA' Lady Tremaine (The Evil Stepmother) 'CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR' Chad Dickson Chester The Common Cold Count Spankulot Crazy Old Cat Lady Cree Lincoln The Delightful Children From Down the Lane Father GrandFather Grandma Stuffums The Ice Cream Men Knightbrace Mr. Boss Mr. Fizz Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb Professor XXXL Stickybeard The Toilenator 'DANNY PHANTOM' Amorpho Aragon Box Ghost Bullet Desiree Ember Freakshow Fright Knight Ghost Writer Hotep-Ra Johnny 13 Kitty Lunch Lady Lydia Nocturne Pariah Dark / The Ghost King Poindexter Skulker Spectra Technus Undergrowth Vlad Plasmius / Vlad Masters Vortex Walker Youngblood 'DARKWING DUCK' Bushroot Liquidator Megavolt Negaduck Professor Moliarty Quackerjack Splatter Phoenix Steelbeak Taurus Bulba Tuskerninni 'DISNEY CLASSICS' The Big Bad Wolf Pete The Phantom Blot 'DEXTERS LABORATORY' Mandark 'DUCKTALES' The Beagle Boys Flintheart Glomgold Magica De Spell Merlock 'THE EMPERORS NEW GROOVE' Yzma 'THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS' Anti-Fairies (Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda) Crocker Dark Laser The Darkness The Eliminators Foop (Anti Poof) Francis Imaginary Gary Mandie Nega Chin *Brass Knuckle *The Bronze Kneecap *Country Boy *H2Olga *Iron Lung *Short Fuse *Spatula Woman *Titanium Toenail Norm the Genie Pixies (HP and Sanderson) Pumpkinator Super Bike Super Toilet Vicky 'FANTASIA' Chernabog 'FANTASIA 2000' Firebird 'FERNGULLY: THE LAST RAINFOREST' Hexxus 'THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE' Ratigan 'HERCULES' Cerberus Hades The Hydra Pain and Panic The Titans 'THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME' Frollo 'THE INCREDIBLES' Syndrome 'INVADER ZIM' Zim GIR 'JIMMY NEUTRON' Baby Eddie Beautiful Gorgeous Eustace Stritch Evil Jimmy Grandma Tatters The Junkman King Goobot Meldar Prime Professor Calamitous Zix, Travoltron, and T 'THE JUNGLE BOOK' Kaa Shere Khan 'KIM POSSIBLE' Camille Leon DNAmy Dr. Draken Duff Kiligan Frugal Lucre Gill Killer Bebes Monkey Fist Motor Ed Professor Dementor Senor Senior Sr. Senor Senior Jr. Shego Warmonga and Warhok 'KUNG FU PANDA' Tai Lung 'THE LAND BEFORE TIME' Sharptooth 'THE LEGEND OF ZELDA' Gannondorf 'LILO AND STITCH' Gantu Hamsterviel 'THE LION KING' Scar Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed 'THE LION KING II: SIMBAS PRIDE' Zira 'THE LITTLE MERMAID' Flotsam and Jetsam Ursula 'THE LITTLE MERMAID II: RETURN TO THE SEA' Cloak and Dagger Morgana Undertow 'MONSTERS INC.' Randall Boggs Waternoose 'MONSTERS VS. ALIENS' Gallaxhar 'MULAN' Shan-Yu 'MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT' Armageddroid Brit and Tiff Dr. Locus Kilgore Krackus Lancer Mad Hammer Bros. Mudslinger Smytus Vexus Vladimir / Mr. Scruffles 'THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS' Lock, Shock, and Barrel Oogie Boogie 'ONE PIECE' Blackbeard Pirates *Van Augur *Jesus Burgess *Doc Q *Laffitte *Shiliew *Sanjuan Wolf *Vasco Shot *Catarina Devon *Avalo Pizarro Arlong *Chew *Kuroobi Buggy the Clown *Galdino *Alvida *Mohji *Cabaji Caribou *Coribou Don Krieg Donquixote Doflamingo Enel Hody Jones *Dosun *Zeo *Daruma *Ikaros Much *Hyouzou *Hammond *New Fishman Pirates Gekko Moriah *Hogback *Absalom Kuro Sir Crocodile *Mr. 1 Spandam Vander Decken IX 'OSMOSIS JONES' Thrax 'OVER THE HEDGE' Vincent 'THE PEBBLE AND THE PENGUIN' Drake 'PETER PAN' Captain Hook 'POCAHONTAS' Ratcliffe 'POWERPUFF GIRLS' The Amoeba Boys Fuzzy Lumpkins The Gangreen Gang Him Mojo Jojo Princess Morbucks The Rowdyruff Boys Sedusa 'QUEST FOR CAMELOT' Ruber 'THE RESCUERS' Madame Medusa Nero and Brutus 'THE RESCUERS DOWN UNDER' Joanna Percival McLeach 'ROAD TO 'EL DORADO' Tzekel Kan 'ROBIN HOOD' Prince John Sheriff of Nottingham Sir Hiss 'SAINTS ROW' Matt Miller The General Mr. Sunshine Veteran Child Maero Jessica Matt Donnie Kazuo Akuji Shogo Akuji Jyunichi Dane Vogel 'THE SECRET OF NIHM' Jenner 'SHREK' Farquad 'SHREK 2' Fairy Godmother 'SHREK THE THIRD' Prince Charming 'SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARVES' Evil Queen 'SONIC THE HEDGEHOG' Dr. Eggman 'SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS' The Flying Dutchman Plankton 'THE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS MOVIE' Dennis 'SUPER MARIO' Bowser 'THE SWAN PRINCESS' Rothbart 'THE SWORD IN THE STONE' Madame Mim 'TARZAN' Clayton 'TEEN TITANS' Adonis Billy Numerous Blackfire The Brain Brother Blood Dr. Light Fang General Immortus Cinderblock Gizmo Control Freak Johnny Rancid Killer Moth Kitten Kyd Wykkyd Madame Rouge Mad Mod Mammoth Monsieur Mallah Mumbo Jumbo Overload Plasmus Private Hive The Puppet King Red X See-More Slade Trigon 'XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN' Chase Young Hannibal Roy Bean Jack Spicer Wuya 'YOUNG JUSTICE' The Light *The Brain *Klarion the Witch Boy *Ocean Master *Queen Bee *Vandal Savage Atomic Skull Black Adam Black Manta Blockbuster Count Vertigo Kobra Psimion Sportsmaster Ultra-Humanite Wotan More to come. . . . Plans Over the coarse of Ultima the organization creates hostile take over plans and other evil schemes Plasmus' Takeover Edit Plot: 'Take over the world of ''Danny Phantom. '''Leader: '''Vlad Plasmus '''Members: '''Skulker, Ember, the Box Ghost, Technus, Young Blood, Walker, Spectra, Vortex, the Fright Knight, Pariah Dark, Johnny 13, Kitty, Nocturne, Freakshow, Bertrant, Poindexter, the Ghost Writer '''Status: '''Succuess, but Danny and his friends escaped death thanks to Clockwork. TDI Universe's Destruction Edit '''Plot: Destroy the universe of Total Drama Island just to show how dangerous the Organization is. Leader: Yzma, Mozenrath, the Highbreed, Zim Members: Heartless Status: Success, but the TDI cast escaped due to Zim making a mistake. TDI Cast Capture Edit Plot: '''Capture and kill the characters from TDI. '''Leader: Yzma, Mozenrath, the Highbreed, Zim Members: Heartless, Professor Calamotous, Royal Pain, Scar, Zira, Vincent Status: '''In-progress, though it appears to end in failure. Elementara Obliviation Edit '''Plot: Use the Elementara to steal the powers of pokemon to destroy the Society Leader: Mozenrath, Mirage, Mechanicles, Ayam Aghoul, Abis Mal, Amin Damoola Members: The Fearsome Five, Dr. Facilier, Vlad Pasmus, Freakshow Status: Failure, the Elementara was destroyed. Jones' Takeover Edit Plot: Capture the Ultimasword in a pirate style. Leader: Davy Jones Members: Pete, Gantu, Zim, Dr. Hamsterveil, Francis, Anti-Cosmo, HP and Sanderson, Terrance, General Greivous Status: Failure, Jones was killed. Beginning Braindead Edit Plot: Collect enough undead to test Operation: Planet Cancer and create the new army Braindead Leader: '''Medusa, Zark, Doc Ock '''Members: '''Moria Gecko, Drowned Vicky, Drowned Misty, Drowned Francine, Blackbeard, Ernie the giant chicken, Eruka '''Status: '''Failure,Collected enough, but were then destroyed. Solaris Takeover Edit '''Plot: Collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds to transform Mephiles the Dark into Solaris to destroy the Society. Leader: Mephiles the Dark, Dr. Eggman Members: Azula, the Joker, Hopper, Slade, Vilgax, Father, Palkia, Dialga Status: Failure, Nick killed Solaris with the Ultima Sword. Soul Search Edit Plot: Capture the soul of Nick to create an army of evil Nicks for the Org. Leader: Plankton, the Horned King Members: none Status: Failure, the Society got to Nick's soul first. Merc Assault Edit Plot: Hire 4 of the best Mercs to kill Nick and destroy the Safe House Leader: '''Lionwhite '''Members: '''4 Sucky villian groups, Deadpool, Hellboy, Edward Erlick, Jet '''Status: Failure, Mercs betrayed the Org Mall Trap Plot: Sabatoge the Safe House Generator so heroes will continue to venture into an abandoned mall to get repair parts and fall into a trap Leader: Drew Nelson '''Members: '''Stewie Griffen '''Status: '''Failure, Drew Nelson defeated by TDI teen Tyler Castle The Org's lair. It is similar to the Foster's House from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in that the castle is infinate and has hundreds of rooms. They consist of: #Maleficent's Office #The Laboratory #The Cafeteria #The Sucky Alliance Lair #Bedrooms #The Interview Room #The Transport Room Army﻿ The Organization's Army CLASSIFIED's Minions Category:Groups Category:Antagonists